More Will Come
Today was the day, the day I got Pokémon HeartGold for Nintendo DSi. When I first saw the trailer, I knew it was an epic game, and I was extremely excited for that Grass starter, Chikorita. It just looked sooo good in its evolved form. I kept begging my mom for the game, crying her ears off of her head until she finally said yes. That day, she drove me to the local GameStop, where Pokémon HeartGold eagerly awaited my eyes, the light reflecting off of it like a Hollywood movie scene when they find treasure. I quickly pointed it out to my mom, and she sighed as she handed over $40, and I couldn’t even wait until we got out of the store. I ripped open the box, popped the cartridge into my yellow DSi, and began to play. About two days later, I had made to the fourth gym leader, Morty, he was called, and I had my sprite begin to talk to him. He then said these words that were different from the other gym leader introductions. I know that every gym leader has different lines, but Morty’s was creepier and more morbid: “Hello there! My name is Morty, and I’m the Ecruteak Gym Leader! I can also see your fate! Would you like to know?” A “Yes” and “No” option appeared on my screen, and of course, I hit “Yes”. The gym leader continued: “Your fate is not good, you see. You will be in a cave, wild Pokémon all around you, with no help, and you will be devoured by the evil around you!” Morty’s sprite began to glow red, the whole gym shaking. I dropped my DSi, and a flash came across the screen. I picked it back up to find the badge on the floor, and Morty’s headband alongside it. After that incident, I seldom played the game, and I never had an incident, until three days later. I was in Victory Road, and I was near the end. Meganium was the only Pokémon left conscious in my party, and I was determined to make it to the exit. Just as I got there, the spot just before the door, the music for a wild Pokémon played. I knew I would take it down easily, so I was ready for it. Or so I thought. A bunch of Donphans, Onixes, and Rhyhorns were clustered on one side of the field. I tried to run, but the game said, “THE WILD POKEMON HAVE SURROUNDED YOU. THERE IS NO ESCAPE!” Then, I remembered Morty’s prediction. I then decided to fight the odds, to change fate, and I was going to take them all down. I commanded for Meganium to use Magical Leaf, but it missed. Then all of the wild Pokémon used Rock Tomb, and my Meganium’s health dropped to zero. I was shocked, but then the screen continued to show text: “You have been trapped under the rocks!” The screen went back to the Victory Road screen, and I finally got a good look at my enemy. The wild Pokémon that jumped me were corroded, literally. Brown gunk covered the Pokémon, their bodies falling apart as they moved towards my crippled, bloodied character. Their eyes were pure black, with the smallest, bright red pupils, their mouths opened and closed tightly, and they looked like they were machines. Then Morty appeared, and he was in the same state as the Pokémon. “Good work, boys,” he smiled evilly, “Now, finish the job, and more will come soon.” Then, I watched as the Pokémon ate my character alive. His screams were blood-curdling and shrill, and I covered my ears as my eardrums felt like bursting. I looked back at the game to find Morty’s eyes pressed against the screen: bloodshot eyes, their black pupils, boring into my soul. I screamed, and slammed the DSi shut. When I woke up, I was in a hospital room. Apparently, I had fainted, with a high fever and rashes all over me. The doctors said the rashes came from some unknown force, and that I didn’t have long to live, because the rashes were filled with toxins. So, I’m writing this to warn others, don’t get the game, because MORE….WILL…..COME…….. Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game